


Why don't we open up sometime?

by downcastlashes



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, Cunnilingus, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional release, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, post-sex waterworks, rey might have a hand kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 22:49:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5803330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/downcastlashes/pseuds/downcastlashes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey's been sleeping like the walking dead, avoiding her friends and possible boyfriend (they haven't exactly defined it yet), while trying to carry the weight of her new-found Jedi-hood on her shoulders. Finn finds her and quiets her loneliness with some much needed emotional and physical TLC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why don't we open up sometime?

**Author's Note:**

> There isn't nearly enough Finn/Rey smut in existence. I decided to do something I rarely do and try to remedy the problem by writing said smut. With feelings, of course. 
> 
> Thanks to [ajf](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ajf/pseuds/ajf) for beta-ing!

Rey spreads out on the soft mat. The coolness against her skin contrasts sharply with the warm hands moving across her lower back. She sucks in air as his fingers knead into her clammy pink-flushed skin. A groan escapes her and his hands stop kneading for just a moment.

“Do you want me to stop?” Finn murmurs.

She shakes her head “no” as best as she can with her face pressed into the warm towel beneath her. 

An hour ago, she’d limped back to her quarters after a rough training session left her bruised and frustrated, choosing to practice her healing meditation forms there instead of in one of the sparring rooms. For a fortnight now, her dreams had robbed her of precious sleep. In them she was always alone, running through the sweltering desert, gasping for air while a sand storm barreled down on her. She’d collapse, and as someone nameless and faceless reached for her, her fingers would slip through theirs as the swirling sands swallowed her up. 

General Organa had sensed her sour mood and not wanting to pry, suggested she contact Luke, but she was too embarrassed to pester him for something as simple as nightmares. She should be able to control her dreams or interpret them at the very least. Maybe she needed solitude. 

To avoid Finn, Poe, and Jessika she blamed tasks that Luke had given her to complete alone. They were all so busy these days they hardly noticed; this only made the dark cloud hanging over her head heavier. She especially loathed keeping her feelings from Finn. She feared pulling him into her melancholy, but she missed slipping into his bed some nights and talking until they fell asleep. These days, she’d lie down and doze peacefully until she was prematurely jostled awake. 

Those dreams haunted her, which was why Finn had found her on her mat in her quarters, yelling in her sleep. 

“Do you wanna talk about it?” he asked as he rubbed lazy circles on her back. He sat next to her, his side flush against hers. 

“About what?” Rey tried to appear nonchalant as though he hadn’t shaken her back to reality a minute ago. Finn raised an eyebrow. 

“I think I sprained some back muscles trying to flip a massive rock.” She laughed nervously. Her eyes flickered about the room, as though she knew he’d see the whole truth. “I was going through some healing meditations… and I fell asleep in the middle of it. It hurts, is all.” 

Finn’s kind brown eyes searched hers. “Hm. I could’ve sworn it sounded like you were having a bad dream.” He tilts his head to the side and squints, as if compelling her to fess up.

She tensed and pulled away, creating space between them. 

“I’m a little tired. Some tisane tea and sleep might help.” She pivoted on her knees to stand up, but Finn reached out and held her arm. 

He gave her a lopsided smile. “Can I try something? I’ve been told I’m pretty decent with my hands.” He punctuated this with a wink, which made her blush. She knew from experience that his claim was an understatement. 

“I’ll be right back.” He stood up, ducked into the hallway, then reentered a few minutes later with a jar containing some light pink fluid and a grey towel. He stalked over to the sink in the corner, then ran the towel under hot water. She watched him curiously.

“The First Order are bastards, but they have the best care the dark side can buy—can’t spare their prized soldiers collapsing in the field.” He paused… probably for fear of sounding like he was nostalgic for his captors. 

“We had check ups every month. A slight limp alone could land you in sick bay. They had everything from sith healers to med droids. There was a health spa and machines to soothe our aches if we had any. You’d make your appointment, then the nurse had you drink this _stuff…_ I couldn’t tell you what was in it, but it reminds me of when Poe makes Almakian cider with spice nuts. It was comforting, made you feel like you were floating. They’d have you lie down then and the machines would do their work. Sometimes, I’d fake an injury just to avoid simulation training… whenever… ah…” he trailed off. 

He turned to face her and smiled. “I memorised some of the techniques they used… so maybe I can help with your—” he gestured at his own back for clarification. 

Rey licked her lips. Her “yes” comes out throatier than she anticipated. She didn’t know why her belly clenched at the prospect of Finn’s hands touching her everywhere. She’d seen him naked for kriff’s sake… at least twice now. 

_This is how they end up here_ , with Finn’s fingers working at Rey’s naked back, with her sucking in a harsh breath as he presses against a particularly tense knot. 

“Please.” She urges him to continue after he pauses, maybe out of fear that he’s made her pain worse. As if that were ever possible. _Oh god, his hands_ , she thinks. Two weeks of self-inflicted isolation and she’d almost forgotten how much her body reacts to him brushing against her skin. She thinks back to when they first met, the moment he planted his hand firmly in hers and pulled her along, dodging Stormtrooper lasers as they ran. She recalls offering her hand to him and how from then on they couldn’t stop touching. 

She never wants to stop. 

He manipulates all the tension out of her muscles until she’s melting into the mat. Abandoning her lower back, he switches his attention to her feet. It tickles when he rubs her arches, which makes her clench her toes together. He chuckles.

“You did that on purpose,” she says, her complaint muffled by the towel. 

Finn answers by running his hand up her left calf and then her right. She hears him readjust behind her, stopping to pour some more of the sweet-smelling liquid in his palms. He shoves the legs of her loose shorts up, then continues rubbing her thighs, gripping them firmly. She’s acutely aware of how hypersensitised she is and wonders if he can feel the gooseflesh covering her skin, or how she shudders every now and then. 

She wants more. 

She wants to talk too—apologise for lying about how she’s been feeling, but she can’t do anything except concentrate on the shivers racing through her bones at his touch. She needs his fingers to creep up until they reach the apex of her thighs. She needs him to feel how embarrassingly wet he’s made her. She shifts onto her back, clutches his right hand and places it on her stomach. 

Finn’s staring intently at her face now, breathing almost as heavily as she is. His gaze drops to her lips, then her neck, and roves over her breasts, like he’s trying to memorise her. They finally stop where his hand rests on her stomach. He thumbs at her navel because he knows it makes her whimper. 

She lifts her hips impatiently. With a grin he loosens the ties, then slips his hand under the material and over her soft mound. 

”Rey...od, you’re soaking,” he breathes, his voice just above a whisper. 

His fingers slide through her wetness, rubbing against her lips and passing lightly over her clit. The air feels charged like her body’s a lightning rod gathering up all the energy in the room. He pushes his index finger inside her and she keens. Her cries spur him on; he adds another finger, stretching her open, nudging against her walls. Her hips undulate; he coaxes her legs further apart, settles between them, then places his lips right above where his hand is making her writhe against the mat. 

Rey gasps. 

He’d had done this to her only once before, and she can remember how she shattered like the stars they’d seen explode on their missions throughout the galaxy. They haven’t been… her brain stutters at what to call it… fucking? making love? They haven’t been sleeping together for very long, having only recently convinced herself and Finn that she won’t be excommunicated from the Jedi order for having sex with him. 

A sudden movement shakes her from her thoughts. Finn’s enthusiastically yanking her shorts down to her ankles (as best as he can with one hand) and hungrily kissing up her thighs. After what seems like hours, his breath finally settles on her opening. He pulls his fingers out of her so that he can hold her hips down, then dips his head to flick his tongue at her cunt, tasting her before pulling back. She wishes he’d stop teasing her and just—

He _dives_ back in, tongues into her roughly, swirling the tip of it against her clit. He licks the full length of her, then reaches his left hand up to swipe a wet thumb over her nipples. 

Her thighs are trembling as thoughts race through her mind. He’s so good and generous and eager and—hitching his hands under her hips now to secure a better angle for his greedy mouth to devour her. 

Her body’s corded tight, lower back raised a few inches off the mat and she’s sure she’ll undo all Finn’s good work from before. She sits up, resting on her elbows so that she can take some pressure off her back and also look at him settled between her legs. He’s watching her reactions under heavy eyelids as he presses his lips against her clit and suckles, running his tongue back and forth, alternating between slow kittenish swipes and faster, stronger tugs. 

She closes her eyes and tilts her head back; she’s a mess of nerves, grinding her sex into his mouth. “Unhhh, Finn, yes, yes… I... I’m, _fuck—_ ” She’s so loud, saying his name between gibberish and curses. There are tingles traveling up her stomach and her spine, inflaming all the tissue in her body. Suddenly the tension overflows and she surges up against his face, clamping her thighs around his head. He’s relentlessly sucking and she’s coming and coming and coming, pleasure cascading through her clit down to her toes. A sob catches in her throat as the aftershocks hit. She’s laid out on the mat, thighs spread open, strands of her hair plastered against the warm dampness of her neck, her shorts hanging off one foot. 

She hears his panicked voice even before she feels the wetness on her face. 

“Shit, Rey, I’m shit. I’m sorry. I thought that you wanted me to—I should’ve asked.” Finn hastily pulls her shorts up her legs and grabs a blanket from her bed to shield her nakedness. 

Hot tears blur Rey’s vision. She wipes at her cheeks and looks up at him hunched over her, concern etched across his features. “I shouldn’t have done that. I probably should go Rey.” 

“No, Finn.” She says between hiccuping sobs. “I’m fine. I wanted to. I just… I’m fine.” Then everything she actually wants to say comes rushing out. “I’ve been having nightmares and not sleeping and trying so hard to handle it myself without Master Luke’s help because I should be further along in my training. I didn’t say anything to you or Poe or Jess because I didn’t want to be needy and it feels like it’s too much, like I’m being foolish and it all just built up—” She takes a few deep breaths to calm her heaving chest. 

Finn lets out a ragged sigh. “That’s a relief. I thought that I did something you didn’t like, which if I did, you know that you can tell me to go to hell, right?” 

The room is silent save for a few sniffles sprinkling the air. 

“Is that… you’ve never done that before… is that what normally happens after?” He asks.

Feeling somewhat put out by his question, she sits up and looks at him. “I don’t know. It’s not like I have a lot of experience to measure it by. Maybe I can stop by sick bay later and ask if it’s normal to cry after sex.” Rey huffs, annoyance bracketing her reply. She immediately regrets snapping at Finn as he saddles up behind her, leaning her against his chest and enveloping her in his arms. He creates some space between their hips, not wanting to bump his waning hardness against her. ”Sorry,” he says bashfully, “I’m still a little worked up from earlier.” 

“I guess we’re both on edge right now,” she says, cuddling into his embrace. Laughter bubbles deep within in his chest. “You could say that.” 

He squeezes her a bit tighter. “Rey, we’ve gone over this and I’ll keep saying it until I don’t have to. You aren’t alone in the galaxy anymore. If you’re feeling sad, you can tell me or Luke… I’m sure he won’t judge you for cracking under all this madness we’ve inherited. And if it’s about something strange like, you think bath soap’s delicious, there are therapists at sick bay.” 

She elbows him playfully. “Of all the weird things I like eating, bath soap isn’t one of them.” 

He sticks out his tongue and makes a gagging sound. “Veg-meat might as well be soap.” 

“I don’t think it’s that bad!” Her voice pitches up. 

“You didn’t have to eat it all the ti--” Finn abruptly closes his mouth and winces. 

The mood’s back to being somber at the mention of food, or rather, a stark reminder of the years she spent scavenging for half portions to fill her belly. She runs her fingers along his arms. “You’re right, I wasn’t spoiled by the comforts of veg-meat and medical facilities fit for Darth Vader himself.” 

His heart stops thumping rapidly as his panic ebbs away. He smiles and tucks his face into her neck. 

“Thanks.” She says as she fidgets and pulls the blanket snuggly against her upper body. 

“For?” Finn rumbles against her throat. 

“For… being freakishly understanding.” Their chests are rising and falling in tandem now, the motion rocking her into a trance. 

“You’re there with me when I’m having nightmares. It’s only fair.” He places a kiss to the side of her temple. “Maybe we’ll both get some sleep tonight?” 

Rey nods, then stands up, dragging the blanket and Finn with her to her bed. They crawl beneath the covers, comfortably entwined, soon falling asleep to sounds of their gentle snoring.


End file.
